fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 277
Socks is the 277th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The battle portion of the second day begins with the first battle being between Raven Tail's Kurohebi and Team Lamia Scale's Toby Horhorta, with Kurohebi winning. The next battle is then announced to be between Team Fairy Tail A's Elfman Strauss and Team Quatro Cerberus' Bacchus with Elfman promising to defeat Bacchus for insulting his sisters. Summary Lucy visits Natsu and Wendy, who are recovering under Porlyusica's care. Lucy inquires about Natsu health and Porlyusica informs her that he should recover quickly, as he merely has transportation sickness. Lucy leaves afterwards, leaving Carla and Porlyusica alone. Porlyusica is curious to know why Carla did not inform Lucy about her premonition. Carla replies, saying that she doubts her own vision and that it had to just be a dream. Lucy later arrives back at Domus Flau just as Kurohebi and Toby prepare to fight. Before the match begins, Lucy looks over at Team Raven Tail and notices that Flare is covered in bruises, even though she has not partaken in any event yet. The masked man of Team Raven Tail warns Flare not to disgrace their guild again, and threatens to beat her some more. The match begins with Toby using his Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish, but Kurohebi disappears before Toby's eyes. He then uses Sand Rebellion, a Sand Magic spell. Jura realizes the opponent uses Mimic, which allows him to copy other people's Magic. Mavis takes note as this as well, praising it as a rather rare Magic. As the two fight they make a deal that if Toby wins he gets to find out Kurohebi's real name, and if he loses Toby will tell Kurohebi his "super secret". After agreeing, Toby gazes into his opponents eye, and almost immediately after he is defeated. The Team Fairy Tail A members are all impressed, noting how Kurohebi used no cowardly tactics, and wasn't even trying his hardest. Defeated, Toby reveals his secret of not being able to find one of his socks, having been searching for it for months. Kurohebi points to Toby's neck, where the sock has been hanging the whole time. Toby, relieved, thanks him and Kurohebi then holds out his hand. Everyone -thinking he is showing good sportsmanship- is then surprised when he rips the sock off Toby's neck and tears it to shreds before his eyes. Kurohebi then walks off laughing, while Team Raven Tail laughs at Toby. Preparations for the next match soon begin. Bacchus is called to the arena, as well as somebody from Team Fairy Tail A. Just as the announcement is being made, the King of Fiore appears, telling Arcadios that he is looking forward to Erza fighting Bacchus. This catches Arcadios off guard, as he has arranged for Elfman to fight Bacchus, having accidentally misinterpreted the King's earlier battle request. As Elfman walks onto the field, Bacchus asks to wager with him; if he wins he gets to spend a night alone with both of Elfman's sisters. Elfman, greatly angered by this comment, declares he will tear Bacchus apart. Meanwhile, Natsu wakes up in the room all alone, and notices the smell of somebody he doesn't know nearby. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Toby Horhorta vs. Kurohebi (started and concluded) *Failed Kidnapping at the Grand Magic Games (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * |Mimikku}} * |Sando Sutōmu}} Spells used *Sand Body * |Sando Riberion}} Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat * Items used * Navigation